


Birdcage

by Rbabbit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Realizes His Feelings For Castiel, M/M, Oblivious Castiel/Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rbabbit/pseuds/Rbabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if everywhere you go you ran into those same eyes or freckles or coat even? That's what happened to Castiel all of his life,he just never knew till now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Jimmy Castiel Novak, Cas for short, was never really the observer. Didn’t really find anything that peaked his interest at least not until a pair of mixed green eyes, like moss, and emerald, but with specks of gold that gave them a bright grass green color. Freckles, there were definitely freckles, he could remember that much. But never the face and it was sad that Castiel might never see them again. Ever.  
~~~  
~1 year before~  
It started with his job at Wal-Mart, and Gabriel, his big brother. Now to be honest, Castiel thought Gabriel was a dick but he also thought highly of him and tried his best to be the good little brother. Castiel had other brothers too and sisters, but they really weren’t around that often, except for Gabriel and Hannah. It was rather annoying to have them around...at the same time. They would bicker and argue and try to make Castiel pick sides. He would just leave them and go stock something or look busy.  
When Castiel first saw the painted green eyes, it was just a normal tuesday and he was counting the register since there was nobody in the store, after all, it was the middle of the afternoon on a tuesday no less.  
“20..25...26…” Castiel counted quietly to himself, letting the green slips of paper slide across his unworn fingers. As his mouth formed the syllables for the numbers, he didn’t notice Gabriel watching him intently, intrigued as to how Castiel never faltered when counting, he always faltered and had to start over. A lot.  
“Hey little brother, how do you do that?”Gabriel asked while standing and walking towards Castiel And Castiel still counting while letting the question process through his mind.  
What? Count? You start with one, two, three…”  
“Alright, alright, enough...I got it, stupid question.”Gabriel said waving his hands in surrender while Castiel’s eyes squinted and his head tilted to the left in confusion.  
“I don’t understand..”Castiel said with a flat voice.  
“Of course you don’t...It’s okay, I’ll teach you the basics…”The oldest said putting his arm around Castiel’s shoulders.  
“See, these are people.”Gabriel said pointing to the few people in the store.  
“That’s a woman” Pointing to a woman with busty boobs and an animal hide purse.  
“That’s a man.” Now pointing to a man who was currently looking at the pop in the Coke-Cola machine.  
I know what they are Gabriel, I meant your question. I don’t understand your question....how do I count the money? Or how do I not lose the number I'm currently on?"Castiel said looking down at the money in his hand.  
"I'm at 56.89 by the way..."  
"You know what,forget it...why don't you go help that lady over in the produce who looks extremely confused by the...uh...I think that's a tomato...anyways,go help her like a good little boy..."Gabriel said pushing Castiel towards the lady who currently had the most confused look on her face.  
Castiel grumbled and scowled at Gabriel but went anyways. He took a deep breath and sighed it out, gently walking next to the older woman.  
"Excuse me?"Castiel said in a deep,raspy voice. He felt extremely awkward talking to people,especially when it came to helping them.  
The older woman looked up and adjusted her glasses carefully,looking at his name tag.  
"Can you tell me what is the difference between this tomato and this tomato...uh Mr.Jimmy..?  
She said holding up two bright red tomatos that looked exactly the same.  
"Uh...um...the taste?"Castiel questioned with a tilt of his head and squinted eyes. His hands were clammy and he started to rub his fingers against his palms.  
The lady stared at him for what seemed like forever then shrugged putting both of the tomatos into a plastic bag and into her cart.  
"I'll have to try both then...thank you...Mr.Jimmy..."she left to god only knew. Leaving Castiel to himself.  
As he walked back,he bumped into a man in leather, looking up to apologize,only to catch bright green eyes. The most amazingly beautiful green eyes, like a willow tree's vines lit up by the sun and blown through golden wheat. He blinked a few times before realizing that the green eyed man was gone. Castiel stood there,in complete and utter aw.  
Castiel went back to the cash registerAnd just stood there,staring and scanning people's items.  
"That'll be 45.26..."He said in a boring tone,not really bored but also not excited. Just here.  
"Hey...Cas...why don't you take a break...? I'll take over..."Said Hannah,his older sister and good friend.  
"Ah...yeah...sure...okay..."Castiel said, going to the McDonald's,getting the double cheese burgers and sitting by himself. He didn't mind being alone,he was perfectly content by himself.  
"Hey...this seat taken?"said a voice that a little deeper than most but still higher than Smaug from The Hobbit.  
Castiel looked up at where the voice originated only to meet those green eyes he had seen before and then a freakishly tall man next to green eyes.  
'What do i do?! Green eyes wants to sit at this table and he has a giant!'Castiel silently freaked out while staring at green eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does the man with the green eyes want? And why does he have a giant with him!?

"Y-yes...!"Castiel said and then silently scolded himself for saying yes. He moved his stuff towards his chest and watched as green eyes and jolly green giant sat down in front of him.   
Green eyes talked to the giant man and Castiel just sat there staring in aw with his stuff pressed against his chest.  
"Sorry there buddy...names Dean, Dean Winchester and this is my brother Sam"Dean said with a dangerous smirk, and a bit of teeth. Castiel's eyes squinted in confusion and he tilted his head.  
"Jimmy Novak....but I'm called Castiel...why are you sitting here when there are plenty of places to sit and what do you want?"Castiel spoke firmly but a bit shaky in certain areas.  
"Aw c'mon now man...we don't want anything,or at least he doesn't...."Dean gestured towards Sam who was currently eating a mcwrap.  
"I think you owe me an apology for Bumping into me earlier...."  
Castiel stared at Dean and frowned. He felt a red flag go up and he spoke.  
"I owe you nothing Dean Winchester..."  
Castiel stood up,threw his stuff away and left to his siblings.  
Dean smirked and nodded. Then looked at Sam, smiling a bit warmly and clasping his hands together on the table.  
"It's him Sam...it has to be..."  
~~~  
"That jerk...he doesn't even know me..."Castiel grumbled and sighed, his mind going crazy with too many thoughts.  
Thoughts about Dean eyes and how beautiful they were.  
'Wait...what the...what am I even thinking?! His eyes are perfectly normal like everyone else's...stupid brain...'Castiel mentally scolded himself,but was making everyone else uncomfortable with his movement.  
"You okay little bro?"Gabriel walked up to him and gently touched his shoulder making the other jump.  
"A-ah...yeah...I'm fine Gabriel..."He hesitated.  
"No you're not...you're freaking out the consumers man...what's wrong?"Gabriel said with concern lining his face and voice.  
"I...This man came up to me and demanded I apologize for bumping him. Even though he left when it happened before i could...so I went off on him and left...now I feel terrible...among other feelings..."  
"Other feelings?"  
"Well...I mean...anger....and such..."'and something...warm...'Castiel kept that to himself for fear of Gabriel's teasing about it.  
"Why don't you apologize for going off on the poor man and see if you can't repay him in some way..."  
"Yeah...okay...sure..."He left to find the man only to find the table empty except for a napkin with a number on it.  
"Dean's number...hmm...?"Castiel snatched it up,pulled out his phone and called the number. He listened as it rang until finally someone picked.  
"Hello there sexy lady...I see you picked up my number..."Dean said with a purr and a rather lust laced voice.  
"Uh...this is Castiel...from the table..."  
"Son of a bitch..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg i got hits! Thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing but the story idea and the name.  
> by the way, I am actually not a Dean girl,Sammy girl but it's a little sad I have memorized how Dean talks.


End file.
